


救赎第三部37

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部37

第37章 

　　风吹过，案上烛火又灭了两根。本就不甚敞亮的凤凰祠显得更昏暗了，只有龛上的神鸟依然明耀如初。

　　润璋站在门口，他的身后是几百名执戟弯弓的武士。

　　祠内的幔帐被风吹得飘摇起来，隐约见到里面站着一个昂然修长的背影。

　　“没想到还有人知道当年那件旧事。”他一步步走近，“你是谁？”

　　其实答案如何已不重要，过了今晚，那件旧事就会彻底变成烟尘，再也没人知道。

　　那人依然没有回头，烛火摇曳，光影在他身上明明灭灭。

　　润璋忽然心慌起来，这个背影太熟悉了，熟悉到他只要一闭眼就能勾勒出他的音容笑貌。

　　巨大的恐惧攥住了他的心房，刹那间几乎要落荒而逃。

　　“我是谁？”声音很轻，宛如一柄薄而锋利的短刀，划开夜色刺入他的心脏，“我是润凰，封颖王。”除下兜帽，慢慢转过身，那双凤眸里有水光，也有刀光，“母后冤死凝晖宫，外祖惨死凌天门，一个赫赫扬扬的百年望族就这么被轻易碾成齑粉。”

　　他一步步走到润璋面前，一字一顿，“这一切，都是拜你所赐。”目光轻蔑的往润璋身后一扫，“你杀了这么多人，而今，终于轮到我了。”

　　“退下。”润璋如梦初醒，大吼道：“退出一百丈，没有本王的命令不得近前。”

　　甲胄铮铮，转眼间凤凰祠内又只剩下他们二人。

　　“凤凰，不是我。”他抖着双唇，声音支离破碎，“凤凰你信我，你母后之死，我真的不知道。当年你八岁，我只有十一岁，这等机密大事，他们不会告诉我。”

　　“他们……”润凰微微侧头，平静的看着他，“他们是谁？”

　　他说不出话来，只能用力攥住拳头，痛苦的看着润凰。

　　“你说不出，因为他们都是你至亲之人。张贵妃、张国舅。”润凰慢慢走了过来，“贵妃娘娘真好啊！一边将毒药递给王贵妃，让她白白当了手中刀。一边又跟我母后姐妹情深，树了温婉贤良的牌坊。”

　　没有嘶声怒吼，也没有痛哭流涕，可这样平静的叙说，却比世间的风刀霜剑更凌厉。他不敢看润凰的目光，被逼得连连后退。

　　“皇兄，你告诉我。她是怎么做到的？她日日对着我和兄长，难道心中就没有一丝悔意吗？”顿了一下，轻轻笑了起来，“哦，她当然不会。就像你一样，明知真相如何，却还能面不改色的口吐爱言。果然一脉相承，有其母必有其子啊！”

　　“凤凰，不是这样的。”他害怕极了，凤凰明明站在他面前，却像随时要离他远去。“我真的不知母妃要害死皇后娘娘，倘若我知道……”

　　“知道又怎样呢？”润凰平静的看着他，“难道你会阻止吗？不，不会的。你只会漠然看着，看着我母后死，看着你的母族取代我的母家。然后你只需安静等待十多年，一旦父皇驾崩，你便理所当然的登上帝位。可惜你漏算了一点，我的兄长，远没有你想的那么懦弱，我们的父皇，也没有你想的那么愚钝。”

　　“是，我阻止不了。”润璋握住他的肩头，沉声道：“我的母妃固然有错，但真正的执刀人是父皇。若不是他默许，这一切怎会发生。凤凰，你母族势力太大了，即便什么都不做，也已经触到了帝王的逆鳞。”

　　“那是谁将刀递到他手里？”润凰猛的挣开他的手，像只负伤的兽般大声怒吼，“直到现在你还在为她开脱。你费尽心思斩杀齐王一脉，断了一切你所能想到的线索，你以为一切尘归尘土归土再也无人知道。但是皇兄，你机关算尽，却忘了天理昭昭疏而不漏。”

　　巨大的声音在祠内回响，片刻之后，回声慢慢消散，只剩下轻而短促的呼吸声。

他定定看着润璋，抬起下巴，一字一顿的道：“皇兄，你走吧！”

　　“可是我们是相爱的啊！”润璋攥住他臂膀，流着泪恳求，“凤凰，我们明明是相爱的。为何要为了那些早已逝去的人而自困一生？我瞒你，就是不想你变成这样。”

　　润凰大笑起来，“说得好动听，如果是你呢？”他定定看着润璋，“倘若当年被毒杀的是你母妃，被覆灭的是你母族，变成孤儿的人是你，你会怎样？”

　　“我……”

　　“你会韬光养晦，静待时机。哪怕与恶鬼做交易，哪怕只剩下最后一口气，也要将所有害过你的人，包括他们的子嗣儿孙，通通拉下黄泉。而今，你却让我放下仇恨，和你在一起？”

　　他笑得越来越大声，眼中流下两行清泪，“皇兄，你是怎么迈过那一地血肉，无视那数不尽的孤魂野鬼，和我在一起的？皇兄，你教教我啊！”

　　润璋终于知道心脏被人活生生的掏出是什么滋味了，就在此时，此刻。

　　他们明明相爱，也没有误会不解，为何会变成这样！也许是因为太了解了，所以才一步步走到这个境地。

　　一切都是阴差阳错，在没有开始之前，结局已然注定。

　　“凤凰，让我再抱抱你。”他轻声恳求，近似于呢喃。

　　润凰温柔的看着他，“好。”

　　他张开双臂，轻轻环住他的背。不敢用力，极其珍惜缠绵。

　　润凰任由他抱住，迟疑了一下之后，也张开双臂搂住了他。

　　他们头靠着头，脸颊贴着脸颊，泪水不断从眼中流淌下来。

　　这一刻是静谧的，也是温暖的，只有凤吹动窗棂的声音。

　　终于是润凰先退开了一步，润璋立刻握住他的手肘，痴痴的凝望着他，“凤凰。”

　　润凰坚定的掰开他的手指，推开他的手掌。

　　他不甘，再用双手紧紧握住，再被无情的推开。

　　“皇兄，我润凰永生永世，都不想再见到你。”润凰背转过身，哭得肩头颤抖，却再也没有回头。

　　近在咫尺，他竟不敢碰一碰他。

　　轻薄的幔帐宛如一道巨大的鸿沟，两人背向而立，终于渐行渐远。

　　栖梧宫还是那么热闹，但所有的热闹已经和润凰没有一丝关系了。他静静坐在廊下，静静看着众人耍百戏，任由清风拂过脸庞。

　　新来的宫婢总是偷偷看润凰，红着脸和姐妹们叽叽喳喳，“颖王真好看啊，不知颖王妃得是怎样的美人，才能配得上他。”

　　“你知道什么，以前的颖王才叫好看呢！那是真正的名动天下，而今……”

　　“而今怎样？”

　　年长的婢女不再说话，以一声长叹终结。

　　日子一天天过去，润凰的肚子也一天天隆起。

　　他最喜欢做的事，就是坐在窗前的榻上，靠着迎枕，听润瑜说新政的事情。精神健旺时，还能提笔为兄长写下几则书案，用手指一条条点着为他答疑解惑。

　　温情脉脉，兄友弟恭，好似一切都回到了从前，回到了端王没出现时的日子。

　　但还是不同的，以前的润凰眉眼飞扬意气风发，现在的润凰温和安静再也没有笑过。

　　润凰是最听话的病人，送来的药乖乖喝下从不叫一声苦，该扎针时也乖乖忍着从不叫一声痛。该吃饭吃饭，该睡觉睡觉，可是身体还是不可避免的消瘦了下去。

　　“看不见，什么叫看不见？”这日润瑜下了朝，一踏入栖梧宫便看到润凰眼上蒙着纱布，“凤凰，凤凰……”他颤抖着想摸上去，手指刚一碰到纱布就像被烫着一样缩了回来，“昨日不是好好的？怎么忽然就……”

　　他实在不想说出那个字眼，这双凤眸顾盼生波，是天底下最好看的一双眸子，老天怎忍心夺了去？

　　“心中郁结，肝失疏泄，以至于情志抑郁，气血不畅，肝经郁滞，才会影响视物。殿下双目并无疾病，只怕寻常医治方法……并无效果。”

　　润瑜一脚踹了过去。

　　“兄长不必责怪他们。”润凰喝完最后一口药，循着声音的方向将它递给润瑜。

　　润瑜只得接了过来交给奴婢，“他们治不好你，该杀。”

　　“不怪他们，怪我。”润凰握住他的手，“怪我想得太多，不懂得释怀。兄长放心，从今日起，我会学着在乎值得在乎的人，学着将那些无关紧要的人和事放下。”

　　“你能这么想当然最好。”润瑜扯了扯唇角，“你只需记住，无论将来如何，兄长都会陪在你身边。”

　　润瑜一直待到润凰入睡。

　　纱布蒙在眼上，让本就不大的脸庞显得更小，也更羸弱。

　　他心如刀绞，想亲亲他，又怕惊醒了他，最后只敢虚虚在他发顶碰一碰。

　　一颗颗泪珠从腮边坠下，润湿了枕畔，“凤凰，别涉世太深，别爱的太满，别对人太好，别信的太多。若能做到这些，这世上就再没人能伤到你了。”

　　不知睡了多久，润凰迷迷糊糊从梦中醒来，“来人，本王要喝水。”他不知现在是什么时辰，但从纱布中透入的模糊光亮，应该是白昼。

　　他叫了两声，无人应答，便摸索着下了床。

　　“颖王要喝水，你们没听到么？”

　　他一惊，立刻朝发声处转过头去，“皇嫂？”

　　


End file.
